Karen
by Jhin
Summary: Nos heros sont partis en vacances a la plage!Ici,Kyo rencontrera une jolie fille du nom de Karen...Vous savez qu'est ce qui va se passer?


Disclaimer:Les personnages de furuba ne m'appartiennent pas et bla bla bla....vous connaissez la suite!A part que là,le perso que j'ai mis dans la fic est dans ma proprieté!

C'est une histoire de romance.Il ya de l'humour aussi...le couple vedette est Kyo et un perso que j'ai inventé!

**Chapitre 1**

C'est l'été!

Nos trois héros,Kyo,Yuki et la Nigri(Tohru) ont été invités par Momiji pour aller passer un petit séjour au bord de la mer.Le soleil est flamboyant,le ciel est d'un bleu éclatant et il fait une chaleur torride!

-C'est une belle journée pour aller se baigner!!!s'exclama Tohru,qui sortait du chalet.

-Oui...tu as raison.avoua-Yuki,qui la rejoint.

-Ouiiiiii!!!Tu viens te baigner,Yuki?interrogea-la nigri.

-Bien sur!sourit-Yuki.Au fait tu viens toi aussi baka neko?

Yuki a remarqué Kyo qui sortait du chalet aussi.Il lui adressa un regard froid et Yuki ne se gêna pas pour faire même.

-Non!lanca-Kyo,de mauvaise humeur.Je n'aime pas l'eau,si t'as pas oublié,k'so nezumi!!

-Je sais.répondit la souris.

-Alors pourquoi cette question?

-Oh...juste pour t'énerver un peu...souria narquoisement Yuki.

-Grrrrrraaaaah!!!!Tu m'énerves!!!!

Au moment ou Kyo allait se jetter sur Yuki,un petit lapin tout kawai sortit de nul part et sauta sur Kyo.

-Gyaaaaaaaaaah!!!Lâche moi!!Lâche moi!!!!!s'écria-le chat.

-Salut tout le monde!!!!Hihihihihihihihihi!lanca-Momiji,qui se trouve sur le dos de Kyo.

-Mais lâches moi,usagi!!!hurla-Kyo.

-Oh!!Désolé,Kyo,je ne t'avait pas remarqué!

-Bonjour Momiji!!!dit-Tohru,toute joyeuse.

-Kikoo,Tohru!On va se baigner aujourd'hui!!

-Ouiii!!!Kyo,tu vas te baigner toi aussi?demanda-Tohru.

-NON!

-Oh??Pourquoi?questionna Momiji,en souriant.

-...

_Ok...là,s'en est assez!!Ils n'énervent tous!!!Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de venir ici!!??Moi qui déteste la plage et la mer!_se dit-Kyo,au bord des nerfs.

-Ca suffit!Je m'en vais!!!Vous me foutez la rage vous tous!hurla Kyo.

-Hein?Mais,Kyo...

Tohru ne finit pas sa phrase:Kyo était déjà parti.

Il leur lanca qu'il ne reviendra pas avant ce soir.

Kyo se promène maintenant dans la ville.Il ne sait pas vraiment où il va mais il s'en fout et préfère se perdre que de rester avec ces "monstres" qui n'arrêtent pas de l'embêter.

_On dirait que je suis la seule personne "normale" ici..._se dit-il.[Jhin:Ha!!Toi normal??!!Mouhahahaha!!!!]

Kyo était telement dans la lune qu'il finit par trébucher par terre,sur le troittoir.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de commencer à jurer devant tout le monde.

Un petit garcon l'entendit et demanda a sa mère:

-Moman?

-Oui,Aki?

-C'est quoi "piiiiib"???

-...oO Qu...Qui t'as appris ce mot?

-Le rouquin qui est tombé là...

-Vous n'êtes pas gêné,vous???lanca la mère,choquée.

-Quoi?!!hurla Kyo qui venait juste de se relever.Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?!!

-Oh!!Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont vraiment...idiots!!!!lanca la maman.

-Moman?Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire "idiots"?

Kyo roula les yeux et s'en alla,en fulminant.

_Vraiment...tout le monde est stupide ici!!J'aurai du aller a la montagne avec Shishio..._

_Et j'ai vraiment faim...oh...il y'a un resto "casse-croûte" ici..._

Le chat entra dans le restorant.Il se dirigea vers la caisse.

_Hum...je vais leur demander un capuchino glacé..._

Il se tient maintenant devant la caisse.Une jeune fille s'y trouvait mais elle avait le dos tourné.

-Euh...fit-Kyo.

-Hum?Ohhh!!!!Excusez-moi!

La jeune fille(qui semblait avoir le même âge que notre Koko) se retourna vivement.Elle lui souria alors.Elle avait les cheveux légèrement chatains.Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur turqoise éclatante.Son sourire démontrait alors des dents extrèmement blanches.

Kyo fut soudainement éblouie par cette beauté.Il rougit alors quand elle lui souria.

-Bonjour.Que puis-je pour vous?

-Um...capuchino glacée sil vous plait...

-Ok!!Il s'en vient dans quelque secondes!déclara-t'elle gaiement.

_Ouah...elle est vraiment jolie...et sexy..._

...

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive??!!!Je délire ou quoi??!!!_

Kyo se frappa la tête.

La jeune fille revint alors,toujours souriante.Elle lui tendit le capuchino.

-Voila.

Kyo la paie alors.Il lui sourit alors.Elle lui rendit un grand sourire.

-Bonne journée!lui dit-elle.

-'lut...

Il quitta le resto.

_Merde!!!Elle est trop craquante!!...Mais une si jolie fille comme ca doit déjà avoir un petit copain...c'est pas mon jour de chance..._

Kyo eut un air un peu décu.Il recommenca alors à se promener.

Le soir venu,il revint au chalet près de la plage.

_Ils doivent déjà être entrain de dormir a cette heure ci...Bon,moi j'ai pas sommeil.Je vais aller me promener au bord de la plage..._

Il faisait frais.L'air doux carressait le beau visage de Kyo.Il se preomenait sur le sable blanc.Puis,à sa surprise,il remarqua alors qu'une autre personne est sur la plage.Elle se promène également.Kyo se rapprocha alors de la personne,histoire de voir à quoi elle ressemble.

Soudain,quand il fut assez proche de l'inconnu,il put la reconnaitre grâce a la lumière de la lune.

Il s'agissait de la fille de tout alors!

Elle le regardait alors,elle aussi,surprise.

Kyo fut alors envailli d'une joie.

_C'est elle!!!La fille du resto!!!!_

-Ohhh!!C'est vous!fit-elle.

-Bonsoir...

-Bonsoir!Drôle d'endroit pour une rencontre,non?Haha!

-Um...ouai...

-Vous vous promenez,n'est-ce pas?

-Oui...je n'ai pas sommeil.Et vous?

-Moi aussi!!

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

-Au faite...comment-vous vous appellez?lui-demanda-t-elle.

-Kyo...Kyo Soma.répondit-il.

-Enchantée de vous connaître!!Je m'appelle Karen Fujii.Vous habitez ici?C'est la première fois que je vous vois...

-Um...Non.Je suis venu prendre des vacances...

-Ahh!!!

-Euh...tu as un nom japonais mais tu n'as pas l'air asiatique...

-Hum?Oh oui!!Car mon père est tes yeux turquoises...

-Hahaha!!Oui,comme mes yeux!!!Hahaha!!ria-t-elle joyeusement.

_Je suis vraiment con...pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit caaaa???_

Puis soudain:

-Aiie!!fit Karen.

-Quoi?Que se passe t'il?

-Euh...je pense qu'un morceau de verre est rentré dans mon pied...

La brunette se mit par terre et examina son pied.Kyo s'assoit alors près d'elle pour voir si elle allait bien.

-Aha!Oui,un morceau de verre!!

Elle l'enleva.Ca commencait alors a saigner.

-Oh...ca saigne...dit-Kyo.Ca va?

-Oui,ca va aller...merci de vous inquieter...

Elle lui souria alors.Kyo ne peut s'empêcher de rougir.

Il se releva alors et l'aida égalementa se lever.

Puis,ils se retrouvèrent face a face,à quelque centimètres à l'un de l'autre.

Kyo se sentit alors embarrassé.

-Euh...

-Um...

-...

-Et si on se revoit demain??...matin?demanda la jeune fille,une peu timidement.

-Ok.Je suis d'accord.souria-Kyo.

-Alors...On se revoit demain matin à neuf heure.sourit-elle.Ici.Au même endroit!

-Ca va.

Karen s'approcha de Kyo.

Kyo vira au rouge.Leur corps se touchaient pratiquement!!!

-Euh...

Elle sourit.

-Vous aimez le capuchino?demanda-t-elle.

-Euh...oui...

Elle enleva la mousse de capuchino qui se trouvait près de la bouche de Kyo avec son doigt et la lècha.

-Tiens...moi aussi!!!

Après ses mots,elle repartit en galopant.

_Ouahhh...Elle est vraiment trop canoooon!!!!!Ca m'a fait quelque chose quand elle a enlevé la mousse près de ma bouche..._

Kyo se sentit alors très exité.Son coeur battait la chamade.

Karen...quel joli nom...

Kyo retourna au chalet,tout souriant.Le coeur léger.

Il avait hâte à demain.

Et pour une fois,il est content d'être venu ici!!!

_A suivre..._

Jhin:Bon...c'est pas si mal,non?

Kyo:...

Jhin:Ben quoi?

Kyo:On dirait que je suis pervers dans ta fic...

Jhin:Hein?Ah ouai?...ohh...

Kyo:Mais bon.Je te pardonne pour cette fois.

Jhin:Ohhh!!Mon petit coco d'amouuuuuur!!!

Kyo:Dégage tes sales pattes de moi!!!

Jhin:T'as trooooop méchannnnt!!S'il vous plait!!Ne soyez pas méchants comme Kyo!!Alors,des revews pleaaaase!!!!!


End file.
